historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Zedong
Mao Zedong (26 December 1893-9 September 1976) was Chairman of the Communist Party of China from 20 March 1943 to 9 September 1976, succeeding Zhang Wentian and preceding Hua Guofeng. Mao was a communist revolutionary who founded the People's Republic of China following the end of the Chinese Civil War in 1949, and he drove imperialism out of China, turned his country into a world power, modernized his country, improved the status of women, improved education and healthcare, and increased life expectancy. His views are known as Maoism. Biography Mao Zedong was born in Shaoshan, Hunan, China in 1893 into a wealthy peasant family. In 1910 he ran away from home in order to continue his school education. He became a student activist in Changsha, and founded the New People's Study Society. After graduation, he left for Beijing in 1918 and took employment at the Peking University Library, where he became close to its director, Li Dazhao. One of the founding members of the Communist Party of China in Shanghai in July 1921, he returned to Changsha to organize the party there. In 1923, he was elected to the party's Central Committee. His further rise to the party hierarchy was blocked by his fundamental disagreement with Marxism-Leninism and Stalinism, in that he was convinced that in China the revolution would emanate from its overwhelming mass of peasants, rather than the proletariat in the cities. He was involved in the unsuccessful 1927 Autumn Harvest Uprising, and led its survivors to the Jianxi province, where they were reinforced by his loyal supporter, Zhu De. With other communist forces he formed the Jianxi Soviet, but his unorthodox views condemned him very much ot the sidelines within the leadership. He became the effective leader of the Communist Party only after the destruction of the soviet and the near-collapse of the Long March on 8 January 1935. He led the remaining forces, against all odds, to Yan'an. There, over the next decade, he established another soviet, strengthened his leadership over the party, and committed it to his ideal of a peasant revolution, which he developed further in a number of writings. In 1939, he married his third wife, Jiang Qing. During the Second Sino-Japanese War, he patiently built up his influence throughout northern China, which proved essential in the following Chinese Civil War of 1945-9. In that war, the disciline he had drilled into his troops, the popularity of his land reforms in areas under his control, and the corruption and disunity within the ranks of the opposing National Revolutionary Army led to his victory, enabling him to proclaim the People's Republic of China on 1 October 1949. He carried out economic reforms such as the collectivization off agriculture annd the nationalization of industry with considerable skill. At the same time, his leadership was extremely erratic, keeping the majority of the population in uncertainty and insecurity. His abortive Hundred Flowers Campaign of 1956-1957 was followed by a wave of repression, while his ill-judged Great Leap Forward was an unmitigated economic disaster. In its wake, he was forced to withdraw from his official positions within the party in 1958, though this worsened his ideological stubbornness against the pragmatic realities of day-to-day government. He unleashed the ill-defined Cultural Revolution to reassert his control over the party and his status as demigod within the country at large, despite the human and economic cost which this ivolved. By the time of his death, the regime had become corrupt and subject to bitter infighting between the Gang of Four and the rest of the party leadership. Undoubtedly he was a figure of unique historical significance in world history, and of unrivalled importance for twentieth-century China. The rapid demise of the Gang of Four after his death, and the assumption of power of Deng Xiaoping, led to a more somber assessment of his personality, both of his outstanding qualities at the head of a revolutionary movement, and hid disastorus and costly policies once in power. Category:1893 births Category:1976 deaths Category:Chinese politicians Category:Chinese Category:Politicians Category:CPC members Category:Chinese communists Category:Communists Category:Paramount leaders Category:Atheists